


A Birthday Present

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [10]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Babies, Basketball, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Toddlers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr prompt request, "little one's first steps"
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 3





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Read this on Tumblr @creampuffqueen

“Are you two the cutest little things ever?” Nova cooed, pulling the little girl towards her. River squealed as her mother pulled her into her arms, little face squishing up with her smile. 

“They are.” Adrian agreed, scooping Rose up himself. “They are the cutest little birthday girls ever.”

“Mama!” River cooed, tugging on Nova’s short hair to get her attention. Nova smiled, even as she gently removed her hair from her baby’s grasp.

“Let’s go, birthday girls. We’ve got a basketball game to get to!” Adrian said. “Let’s go get the big kids.”

Of course, the ‘big kids’ included both a twelve-year-old and a two-year-old, so ‘big’ was more relative, at least in Nova’s eyes. Either, way, they were going to be late to Nebula’s game if they dawdled much longer, and that was the last thing they wanted.

Nova found Atlas and picked him up as well, while Adrian held onto Lyra’s hand. Caspian, Nebula, and Evangeline followed alongside them out to the car.

Loading the kids was a hassle, with three car seats, two booster seats, and a massive diaper bag to haul around. Nebula and Lina were squished together next to Cas’s booster, while Lyra and the twins were further up, as well as little Atlas. 

“Are you excited for your last game of the season?” Adrian asked form the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah!” Nebbie said, grinning. “We’re gonna win!” 

“And how about your sisters’ birthday? Are you excited for that, too?”

“It’s gonna be so cute.” Lina called from the back. “They’re so tiny, I can’t believe they’re a year old already."

“Me neither, sweetheart.” Nova added with a chuckle.

They arrived at the gym, sending Nebula inside ahead of them to meet with her team. Lina stayed back and helped her parents haul the rest of the kids inside. 

They had to ask a few people, but eventually they found a large amount of chairs on the sidelines for them. Nova purposely ignored the gawking of people, either at her and Adrian, or their giant, motley family. 

It wasn’t long before the game was in full swing. Nova cheered every time Nebula made a basket, finding herself getting _way_ into it. Adrian stayed sitting, but cheered nonetheless. 

The twins were getting restless by halftime, so Nova let them crawl around the empty court, along with everyone else’s restless children. Atlas and Caspian joined them, but Lyra hung back, clinging to her father’s shirt.

The players started coming back out, so Adrian and Nova gathered all their wayward kids and sat down again. Caspian and Atlas busied themselves with a coloring book, while River and Rose crawled along the sidelines, babbling at people and each other.

“Hey! No hands!” The referee called, blowing his whistle fiercely. He walked up to Nebula and fixed her with a stern glare.

“I wasn’t using my hands!” She protested. “And she’s been fouling this whole time and you haven’t called her once-”

“If you keep arguing you’ll sit out for the rest of the game.” He shot back. “Give the ball to the other team.”

Nebula scowled, making her mother sigh. Even though she was right, it wasn’t going to do her any good to fight the ref. 

After that, she got the whistle blown on her twice more. Once when she dribbled outside the line of the court, and a second when the girl she was guarding tripped over he foot reaching for the ball. 

“This is bullshit.” Nova hissed. “She’s done nothing wrong.”

“Don’t argue, babe. It’s just a game.” Adrian said, though he had an unhappy look as well. Beside them, the twins had pulled themselves up and were chattering to each other.

A water break was called, and Nova thought her heart might break when she noticed her little girl holding back tears. The refs were being unfair, and she’d never had the whistle blown on her as much as she had today.

“Nebula, we have your water over here!” Adrian called. Nebbie walked over, head low, sniffling.

“Hey, look at me.” Nova said gently. “You are playing well, and I don’t know why, but the ref is calling you wrong. But you can’t argue with him, okay? Be the bigger person.” Nova wished she could have gotten that advice when she was a little girl herself.

“But it’s so stupid.” Nebula whined. “And-”

“Sissy.” Rose giggled. “Sissy sissy sissy.” She pushed off the side of the chair, and instead of crawling, as she normally did, Rose took a tiny, tottering step towards her big sister.

“Holy-” Nova caught herself mid-swear, and watched her youngest daughter topple over after three steps, right into Nebula’s arms. River, spurred on by her smaller twin, pushed off the chair as well. The twins were walking.

“Look at that.” Adrian said with a smile. “Nebula, look how much they love you. They started walking to go and hug you.”

Nebbie smiled at her sisters, and bent down to squeeze them both close. Then she held their hands to keep them steady as they toddled back over to their parents.

“Well,” Nova grinned. “Happy birthday to them.”


End file.
